my little red riding hood
by Little Pororo Kim
Summary: "Kau Tahu kisah The Little Red Riding Hood? Atau bisa dibilang kisah bodoh antara seorang anak kecil bertudung merah yang ditipu oleh seekor serigala. Kkk Kisahku tak jauh beda dari kisah dongeng tersebut. Tapi perbedaannya, Aku tak perlu repot – repot untuk mengelabui si kecil bertudung merah itu. Karena, dia yang datang sendiri kehadapanku.." KAISOO! yaoi!


Title : My Little Red Riding Hood ( Oneshot)

Cast : KaiSoo and other.

Genre : Fantasy, Romance, Drama.

Rated : M

Author : Alicia Kim~

Note : FF ini terinspirasi dari kisah dongeng anak – anak yang berjudul sama kayak judul FF ini dan sebuah Fanart KaiSoo Gif yang Saya lihat di mbah Google,

Picturenya yang jadi cover FF ini ya~ Maaf ide pasaran :v

Summary : "_Kau Tahu kisah The Little Red Riding Hood? Atau bisa dibilang kisah bodoh antara seorang anak kecil bertudung merah yang ditipu oleh seekor serigala._

_Kkk~ Kisahku tak jauh beda dari kisah dongeng tersebut. Tapi perbedaannya, Aku tak perlu repot – repot untuk mengelabui si kecil bertudung merah itu._

_Karena, dia yang datang sendiri kehadapanku.."_

_._

_._

.

.

.

.

**WARNING! YAOI, TYPO, BOYS LOVE, MATURE, OOC, GAK NYAMBUNG, ABAL – ABAL, ANEH, LEMON ENGGAK ASEM, EYD GAK SESUAI , FRONTAL DLL.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***VIRUS PRESENT***

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~My Little Red Riding Hood~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Happy Reading~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau Sudah mendengar berita itu"_

"_Ya, menakutkan sekali.. Aku jadi tak mau masuk ke dalam Hutan lagi."_

"_Iya benar – benar, mungkin jika kita masuk ke dalam hutan kita tidak akan keluar lagi karena menjadi santapan serigala itu."_

"_Serigala itu menakutkan .."_

"_Aku sangat takut jadinya.. "_

"_Jika serigala itu memakan korban aku tak akan segan – segan membunuhnya dengan senapanku!"_

Suara bising memenuhi Pasar _-berukuran kecil- _itu. Ada yang menggosip, mencela, memaki,

ada yang tertawa terbahak – bahak dan sangat kencang, beberapa orang pemuda pun terlihat sedang berjudi bahkan mabuk-mabukkan.

Membuat orang – orang yang membenci keramaian harus menulikan pendengaraan mereka ataupun mengucilkan diri mereka masing-masing.

-_Termasuk dengan namja bertudung merah ini- _

Ujung matanya menatap tajam kepada orang – orang yang sedang ribut membicarakan tentang seorang serigala di Hutan.

Ia benci keramaian, ingin rasanya ia memaki mereka.

Namun, ia tak punya cukup keberanian untuk melakukannya.

"Hai cantik mau kami temani jalan-jalan?"

Kyungsoo -_namja tadi-_ mendelik tajam. "Jangan ganggu aku!"

Pemuda-pemuda berwajah mesum itu mengelilingi Kyungsoo.

"Uhh garang sekali kau.."

Salah satu dari kelompok pemuda itu menarik tudung merah Kyungsoo.

"T-tttuan muda?"

"Pergi.. Pergi!"

Keadaan berubah menjadi hening ketika terdengar suara kereta kuda dari kejauhan.

Kyungsoo menggeram marah, pemuda-pemuda itu begitu kencang sampai hilang dari pandangan Kyungsoo.

Semua orang tau jika Raja dan Ratu akan segera melewati pasar tersebut.

Suara itu semakin mendekat hingga Semua yang berada di sana berjalan di pinggiran memberi jalan yang besar untuk Raja dan Ratu.

Mereka bersujud di hadapan kereta kuda yang melewat. Menghormati Raja Kim Jongwoon yang agung.

-_kecuali namja bertudung merah tadi-_

_-Namja itu bersikap seolah tak perduli dengan siapa yang belalu tadi-. _

kulit putih nan mulusnya,

mata bulat yang bersinar,

pipi yang menggembung lucu dan bibirnya yang membentuk hati serta badan mungil nan ramping.

Membuat setiap mata yang memandangnya terpana.

Ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang terik membuat tudung merahnya sedikit mengkilap, hingga semua pandangan tertuju padanya.

–_begitu dramatis- _

Kaki jenjangnya terus melangkah, mengabaikan tatapan lapar, iri dan kagum dari banyak Perempuan maupun lelaki.

Melenggak-lenggok bak permaisuri kerajaan.

Ia berjalan dengan dagu yang sedikit terangkat.

_-Begitu angkuh._

-_Kyungsoo.. Si kecil bertudung merah yang memakai 'topeng'_ -

"Annyeonghaseo ahjussi." Sapanya lembut,

"Ahh, Kyungsoo-ah kau sudah datang.. Puji Tuhan kau cantik sekali hari ini, Kyungsoo-ah."

Lelaki yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu tersipu, kemudian membuka tudung kepalanya.

"Ahh masih seperti biasanya kok ahjussi, oh ya aku ingin menukarkan ini dengan beberapa buah – buahan." Balasnya to the point.

Kyungsoo menaruh keranjang kecilnya di hadapan Ahjussi pedagang tersebut lalu beralih memilih buah-buahan yang akan ia bawa pulang.

Beberapa buah Apel, peach, anggur, pisang, dan mangga. "Kyungsoo-ah kau sudah tahu tentang berita itu?"

Kyungsoo tersentak,

"B-bberita tentang apa?"

"Kau masih merawat ladangmu dihutan? Sebaiknya kau segera pindah ke Kota Kyungsoo-ah." Ucap pedagang itu sambil menaruh buah – buahan yang telah Kyungsoo pilih tadi ke dalam keranjang.

"Aku baik – baik saja Ahjussi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

Lelaki bermata bulat itu membenarkan tudungnya seperti semula. "Yang mulia Jongwoon pasti khawatir jika kau masih tinggal di tempat itu. Banyak orang mengatakan kalau ada segerombolan serigala yang sering mengitari rumahmu."

"Anio ahjussi, Ayah dan Ibu tak akan khawatir kok. Lagipula ada yang menjagaku di sana." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah? jika ada apa-apa kau bisa minta bantuanku Kyungsoo-ah." Balas si pedagang itu.

"Iya ahjussi, terima kasih, aku pamit." "Ahh nde, hati – hati Saat kau berada di Hutan Kyungsoo-ah." Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu membungkuk dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari pasar tadi.

.

.

.

Cukup jauh dan lama perjalanan yang harus Kyungsoo tempuh untuk sampai di rumahnya.

Kepalanya sedikit pening, ditambah dengan sinar matahari yang menyengat saat ini, membuat tenaga lelaki ini sedikit berkurang.

"Uhh, Aku lelah.." Ucapnya ketika menatap hutan yang lebat di depannya.

Ya, rumahnya berada di sebrang hutan ini. Jadi, ia harus melewatinya.

Dengan napas yang berat, ia meruskan perjalanannya.

Suasana Hutan yang sepi dan menyeramkan, Pohon – pohon tinggi nan menjulang membuat pencahayaan semakin menipis.

"Serigala? Dekat rumahku?" Kyungsoo larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Uhh aku pusing memikirkannya.. oh iya! kan ada Danau di sekitar sini jika aku ke sana aku bisa beristirahat terlebih dahulu."

Namja bermata bulat itu tersenyum sendiri,

membayangkan dirinya sebentar lagi akan berendam di air yang sejuk.

Tanpa menyadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Srek.. Srek.. Srekk!_

Kyungsoo menoleh,

_Srekk.. Srek.. _

"Siapa di sana?"

_Srek.. Srekkk.. _

Detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

Namja berpipi bulat itu mengenyampingkan tudung merahnya.

Retina matanya menangkap sesosok bayangan seekor serigala di balik pepohonan.

"Tuan serigala tampan, keluarlah~" Mungkin bagi orang lain Kyungsoo sudah gila karena menyebut seekor serigala tampan. Tapi, lihat dulu serigala seperti apa dia.

Sosok serigala itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Jongie, kenapa kau berkeliaran di sini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Serigala berbulu putih, hitam dan ke abu – abuan itu menempelkan ekornya ke pipi Kyungsoo mengelus-ngelus pipi gembulnya membuat sang empunya tertawa geli.

"Uhh, geli Jongie hahahah~"

"kkk~ Mian baby.." Jongin -_serigala tadi_- merubah dirinya menjadi seorang manusia.

Iris kuning terangnya menatap lembut ke arah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo duduk bersender di bawah pohon yang lumayan rindang dan diikuti oleh Jongin yang ikut duduk di sampingnya juga.

"Kenapa kau keluar dengan wujud serigala emm?" Namja bermata bulat itu mengelus pipi Jongin.

Pemuda tan itu mendengus sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi gembul milik kekasihnya itu.

"Aku lapar baby, kau ke Kota lama sekali jadi, aku mencari makanan ku sendiri."

Kyungsoo mencubit pipi namja itu dan memainkan telinga panjang -_seperti seekor kucing-_ khas milik Jongin.

"Nappeun namja.."

Jongin menjilat bibir Kyungsoo.

"Yes i am, baby.."

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya, Jongin mulai melumat bibir itu perlahan, mengemutnya bagaikan lollipop dan menggigit-gigitnya.

Tak ada balasan dari lawan mainnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam mematung.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lagi.

Kyungsoo mulai merasakan pipinya memanas.

.

.

.

.

"YAAAA!"

pemuda tan itu tersenyum senang.

"Wae baby?"

namja bermata bulat itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau nakal jongie~"

Jongin menjilat-jilat bibir yang mengerucut itu.

"Kyeopta.."

Kyungsoo mendorong dada Jongin agar namja itu menjauh.

"Jongie.. Ayo main ke Danau, aku sedang ingin makan ikan~"

"Ikan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk,

"Nanti kita memancing dan berenang.."

Jongin tersenyum dan kemudian bangkit _-berdiri-_.

"Ayo baby.." Ajak Jongin. Kyungsoo menarik-narik ujung baju pemuda itu.

"Waeyo?"

"Gendong~"

"Shireo, Kau berat."

"Uhh aku ringan Jongie~"

"Shireo!"

"Ayolah, jebal~"

Jongin menghela napas berat, "Poppo dulu.."

Kyungsoo tesenyum senang, Cup!

"Kajja~"

.

.

.

.

.

"Yeayyy sampai~"

Kyungsoo meronta-ronta dari gendongan Jongin, ia tak sabar untuk segera berenang.

"isshh baby, jangan seperti ini kalau jatuh bagaimana?"

Jongin berjongkok, tanpa disuruh pun Kyungsoo turun dan berlari menuju pinggir danau.

"Baby hati-hati!"

Kyungsoo menengok ke belakang, "Iya jongie~" Balasnya.

Jongin berjalan menghampiri kekasihnya.

Sedangkan namja bermata bulat itu tengah sibuk melucuti pakaiannya. "Uhh segar.."

_Blushhh.._

"Aissh.."

Jongin menatap ke arah lain, -_bokong Kyungsoo terlalu seksi shh- _Berbagai fantasi liar mulai menggeranyangi pikirannya.

"Awas kau ya, kumakan baru tahu rasa."

Sebuah seringaian mengerikan terlihat jelas di wajah namja tan itu.

.

.

.

"Ung, Jongie ingin buah?"

"Aku ingin apel baby.."

Jongin meremas-remas bongkahan kenyal milik Kyungsoo dan tersenyum jahil,

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja, mungkin karena terlalu sering merasakannya. "Bagaimana tadi rasanya?"

Dahi Kyungsoo mengkerut, "Rasa apa Jongie?"

Jongin menggeser pinggang Kyungsoo menariknya lebih dekat. Dan menciumi leher namja berpipi bulat itu.

Kyungsoo menggeliat tak nyaman, ia mendorong bahu Jongin membuat yang terdorong menggeram.

Mata Jongin dengan tajam memperhatikan gerak-gerik Kyungsoo.

Caranya menggerakkan jemari lentiknya, caranya mengedipkan mata indahnya, caranya menjilat bibirnya yang kering. _Tunggu.. menjilat bibir?_

Bibir kissable itu bergerak-gerak _-yang menurut Jongin sensual-_ Jongin meneguk salivanya dengan kasar.

"_Shit! Celanaku menyempit hanya dengan menatap bibirnya." _Batin Jongin merana. xDD

"Jongie?"

"Ahh ya baby? Waeyo?"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya, membuat namja di depannya semakin tak kuasa menahan hasrat.

"Uhh.. Jongie mengacuhkanku"

Jongin mengusap rambut Kyungsoo.

"Mian baby.. aku tadi sedang berpikir."

Kyungsoo mengucek matanya dan menguap.

"_Kyeopta.."_

Jongin memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Mengantuk hm?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk lucu. "Jongie.. Ayo bobo~"

"Nde ayo pulang."

Jongin tersenyum kemudian merangkul Kyungsoo lalu beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berjalan menuju rumah 'mereka'.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Baby, bangunlah.."

"Eunghh Jongie~"

"Huh, kau tertidur lama sekali, sampai seperti seorang putri tidur."

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan,

"Mianhae, membuatmu menunggu aku bangun~" Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya.

"Gwaenchana, Baby.. emm kau bau.."

Kyungsoo mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Jongin.

"Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak mencium bau di tubuhku.." Jongin terkekeh pelan.

" Hidungmu dan hidungku berbeda baby.."

Jongin memasuk'kan ekor panjangnya ke dalam baju Kyungsoo, menggesek – gesek 'kan benda berbulu itu dengan punggung mulus Kyungsoo.

"uhh, memang aku bau apa? Hey, kucing nakal.. Jangan menggodaku ~"

Namja tan itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kucing? O.O"

Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yakk! Itu ekspresiku Jongin~" Jongin mencubit bibir tebal –_dan menggoda menurutnya_- itu.

"uhh, baby kenapa menyebutku kucing? Aku kan serigala yang menakutkan, Rawwrrr! "

.

.

_1 detik.._

_._

_._

_._

_2 detik.._

_._

_._

_._

_3 detik.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, betapa menggelikannya tingkah kekasihnya sekarang.

Jongin meremas pinggang mungil pemuda itu, membuat sang pemilik mengerang.

"Ya! Kenapa kau tertawa? Tak ada yang lucu baby.. memang benarkan aku ini seekor serigala." Ucap Jongin dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Anio, bagiku Jongie itu seekor kucing bukan serigala. Liat ekor panjangmu dan telinga imut'mmmph~"

Jongin membungkam bibir tebal itu dengan bibirnya.

"Nghh.. mhh.." Mengecup, menjilat, mengemut bibir berbentuk hati itu dan mengecap rasa manis yang melebihi semua permen termahal di seluruh Dunia. Bahkan rasanya sayang jika ia melepaskan rasa manis itu.

Tangannya bergerak liar di tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia sudah sangat bernafsu dengan namja di depannya ini.

Ekornya yang sedari tadi bergerak – gerak di punggung Kyungsoo berpindah ke depan,

mengelus perut rata lelaki itu dan bermain – main di sekitar nipple mungil Kyungsoo. Menggelitik daging kecil itu hingga menegang.

"Mpphh!"

Jongin dengan terpaksa melepas tautan nya. "Wae baby?"

Kyungsoo meremas celana jeans milik Jongin saat merasakan benda berbulu itu menekan nipplenya.

"Wae? Enak hmm?"

Dengan perlahan Jongin mengecupi leher, seluruh wajah Kyungsoo dan berakhir di telinga. _-sedangkan-_

Namja bermata bulat itu menggigit bibirnya menahan desahan kenikmatan yang hampir saja keluar dari bibir Kissablenya.

Jongin menjilat bibir Kyungsoo, "Jangan ditahan baby, aku tahu kau menikmatinya.."

.

.

.

.

"H-hhentikan Jongie.."

Jongin menggeleng keras.

"Shireo Soo baby.. Yakk! Baby, appo.."

Kyungsoo menggigit pipi namja itu dengan keras dan meremas bahu tegap kekasihnya itu.

"Ung, mian Jongie~" seringaian menyeramkan terlukis di wajah Jongin. "Kau harus dihukum baby.." Ucap Jongin.

"Hukuman seperti apa Jongie? O_O" Jongin tersenyum penuh arti,

"Bermain kuda – kuadaan, aku kudanya dan kau yang menungganginya."

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya -_tak mengerti_- .

"Maksudmu Jongie?"

Kyungsoo memekik kencang saat lidah hangat milik jongin menyapu leher jenjangnya.

Membuat tanda kepemilikan yang sangat mencolok.

Ia menulikan telinganya dari teriakan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya berhenti.

Jongin sudah gelap mata. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing baju Kyungsoo, menurunkan celana panjang namja itu hingga terlepas.

Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya heran.

"Jongie, kan kita mau main kuda – kudaan kenapa bajuku dilepas?" Ucap Kyungsoo bingung.

"Hhh baby, sebentar lagi kau akan menunggangi kudanya, bersabarlah~"

Jongin menurunkan tubuh mungil itu dan mendudukan'nya di pinggir ranjang.

Ia menurunkan celana jeans'nya _-dengan tergesa-gesa-_ membuat tubuh cokelat seksinya terekspos di depan Kyungsoo.

"Jongie kenapa kau melepas bajumu juga?" .

"Ssst.. Dengar baby, kau harus menuruti semua perintahku nde.. Kau akan merasakan kenikmatan nantinya~"

Kyungsoo _-dengan polosnya- _mengangguk menyetujui ucapan jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin kembali menarik Kyungsoo ke atas pangkuannya. "Shh.. Babyhh.." .

"Uhh, Jongie Little Kim berdiri.. dan aku menduduki'nya err apa tidak apa – apa?"

Kyungsoo terus bergerak – gerak tak nyaman karena ada benda tumpul yang menusuk – nusuk bokongnya.

"Huh, Little Kim?"

Jongin meremas – remas pinggang namja mungil itu, menariknya maju mundur,

membuat kulit bokong Kyungsoo bergesek'kan keras dengan ekhem Little Kim'nya.

"Jongie.. mmhh rasanya aneh tapi enakhh~" Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia sangat menikmati sentuhan kekasihnya itu.

"Jinjja? Bagaimana kalau kita mulai mainnya. Kau akan merasakan yang lebih nikmat dari ini shh.."

"Benarkah? Ya sudah ayoo~" Jongin mengelus pipi Kyungsoo kemudian mengecupnya.

"Gigit aku jika sakit.." Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. Jongin mengangkat pinggang Kyungsoo,

menyiapkan Juniornya di bawah hole Kyungsoo. menggesek-geseknya pelan.

"emmhhh~"

Jongin mencubit-cubit nipple Kyungsoo dan mulai mencoba 'memasukinya'

"Shit! So tight"

Kyungsoo meremas bahu Jongin dengan kencang.

"akhh! Appmpphh.. Jongiehh.."

Jongin meremas-remas pinggang Kyungsoo dan mengecupi leher mulus namja itu.

Napasnya memburu, buku – buku jarinya memutih.

Ini baru kepala'nya' saja yang masuk, sudah sesempit ini, ohh Tuhan.

mungkin jika ia tak punya hati ia sudah memaksa Juniornya untuk masuk dan merobek kasar hole Kyungsoo.

"Soo nghh.. Sempithh.." Jongin mengangkat pinggulnya, Mendorong juniornya masuk lebih dalam.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, tubuh bagian bawahnya terasa ngilu akibat sebuah benda tumpul _-panjang-_ memasuki tubuhnya tanpa 'pemanasan'.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Ssstt.. tenang baby ouhh.." Kyungsoo bergerak tak nyaman karena ada benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya.

"Kenapa shh sempit sekali emhh? Aku susah menggerakan nya nghh.. Berhenti bergerak shh aku nghhh.."

JLLEEBBB!

"Akkhh! Jongie appo! Hiks.. appo.."

Jongin mengecupi pipi Kyungsoo dan menjilati air matanya.

"Shhh tenang baby, saranghae, saranghae, saranghae.."

Ekor panjangnya mulai beraksi lagi. Benda itu melingkari junior mungil milik Kyungsoo guna meredam rasa sakit yang namja itu rasakan.

"Nghh.. nghh.. Jongiehh"

Namja tan itu mengangkat pinggul Kyungsoo menekan-nekan Juniornya di dalam sana.

Mencari titik kenikmatan untuk namja itu.

Sodokannya tak beraturan membuat Kyungsoo rasanya mabuk.

"Ouhh.. Jongiehhh.. shh~"

Jongin kembali menyeringai mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Tunggangi kudamu baby shh.." Bisiknya.

Seperti sebuah mantra Kyungsoo mengikuti perintah Jongin.

Ia mulai menaik turunkan tubuhnya pelan.

Jongin memperhatikan raut wajah Kyungsoo.

Mata bulatnya tertutup rapat dengan bibir yang setengah terbuka.

Sepertinya namja itu sangat menikmatinya.

"Hhh.. Good babyhh.. shh."

Jongin menjilati dada Kyungsoo, mengemut nipplenya yang sudah sangat tegang.

"Ouhhh.. Jongiehh.. besar.."

"Apanya yang besar shhh baby?"

"Unghhh.. Little Kimnya nghhh..nghhh"

Jongin meremas pantat Kyungsoo sambil terus menaik-turunkan tubuh namja itu.

Tanpa sengaja Kyungsoo mengetatkan otot-otot _-ekhem-_ holenya.

Membuat Jongin melayang.

"Ssshh.. ahh.. sudah mulai nakal hmm.. nnghh.." Jongin menyodok hole Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

"Ahhh.. Jongie ouuhhh apaa ituhh?"

"Inihh?"

Jongin kembali menyodok titik tadi, membuat Kyungsoo kembali menjerit kenikmatan.

"Ahhh..ahhh di sana ouhh enakhh.." Tubuhnya bergerak semakin liar, Junior di dalam tubuhnya tegang hebat membuat hole Kyungsoo terasa sangat penuh dan sesak.

Tak bisa Jongin pungkiri, ia merasa tak puas dengan _'goyangan'_ Kekasihnya itu.

Ia menidurkan tubuh Kyungsoo, membuka kaki namja itu dengan lebar dan kembali menggenjot hole Kyungsoo dengan kasar.

Ranjang mereka berderit dengan kencang menandakan betapa hebat permainan mereka.

"Akhhh.. Ouhh Jongie nghhh.."

"Shit! Shhh You're hole nghh So tight.. Desahkan namaku nghhh babyhhh.."

"Akkhh.. Kim Jongin Ouhhh.. ahhh..hhh.."

"Morehh.. Jongiehh.. Fasterhh.."

Jongin terus berkonsentrasi menumbuk titik itu berkali-kali.

"As you wish babyhhh.."

dan mempercepat gerakan in-outnya.

"Ahhh..Ahh..ouhhh..nghhh..Aku.."

"Nghhh.. keluarkan saja ouhhh.."

Jongin meremas-remas si 'mungil' milik Kyungsoo, memijitnya pelan hingga mengocoknya dengan ritme cepat.

Peluh terus mengalir di tubuh keduanya.

Kyungsoo yang hampir mencapai puncak sudah kehilangan kontrol.

"Ouhhh.. Shhh.. Ahhh..Ahhh..Ahhh.."

Jongin mencubit-cubit nipple Kyungsoo, menyentuh semua titik sensitif milik Kyungsoo hingga..

"ARGHH.. J-jjongiehh..hamprihh.. ngghh..Keluarhh!"

_Crott..croott.._

Cairan Kyungsoo menyembur mengenai perut Jongin membuat tubuh namja itu semakin lengket.

Jongin menggigiti bibir namja itu, kegiatan di bawah terus berlanjut.

Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu berkedut di dalam tubuhnya.

"Akhhh Jongie andwae sshh!"

"Sedikit lagi baby ouhhhhhh.. Aku shhh.."

Juniornya sepenuhnya sudah tegang sempurna di dalam

Kyungsoo menjerit kencang, ia berhasil klimaks untuk kedua kalinya karena permainan kasar Jongin.

Hebat..

Jongin Sangat hebat..

"Akhhhh.. KYUNGSOOHH!"

"Sshh.."

Cairan Jongin mengalir deras di dalam hole Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo semakin merasa lubangnya sesak.

Jongin mengatur napasnya, Ohh ini pengalaman seks pertama yang menakjubkan menurutnya.

"Mhh babyhh~"

"hnng?"

"Maaf aku bermain kasar.."

Jongin mengecup dahi namja itu dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Gwaenchana Jongie~"

"Emm beristirahatlah, saranghae.."

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya.

"Nado saranghae Jongie~"

Jongin mencoba mengeluarkan 'adiknya'

"Uhhh.. Jongiehhh.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! nghh hentikanhhh!"

"Ups, mian baby~" xDD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**THE END**

ngahahahahahahaha xDDDDDD

R C L?

terima saran dan kritik :v

Makasih buah semua yang ngefollow,favorite ama nge review ff ku..

maaf belum bisa bales satu-satu~

Ff di atas ancur kan yehhhh Author mau ke Galaxy dulu ya/? pay pay :*


End file.
